


Alone

by StarKeep



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKeep/pseuds/StarKeep
Summary: You've faced down everything in your past alone. Your companions are not happy about this.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written to attempt to put my thoughts as to why I fight alone into the perspective of the in-game protagonist.
> 
> I am not an author. And I'm sure it shows. But this game is so gosh dang good that it put this idea into my head. And I had to get it out.
> 
> Moderate spoilers towards a boss and a few characters' backstories, but no names are stated other than those listed in the character tags.

“You can’t be serious!” Yakumo shouted, stopping your advance. The look on his face would have cowed a lesser Revenant. Filled with pain and anguish, you could see decades of sorrow etched onto his face. You see his hands grip his weapon tight enough to bruise. You see him coiled, like a python, ready to strike. To help carry the weight you bear on your shoulders.

“I agree, allow us to help. You’re so close with every attempt. If we were to combine our power, we would triumph.” Louis adds. Calm on the outside, but his lone visible eye showcases his mental state. He has always believed himself personally responsible for everything that has occurred. He always believed he failed her, and by extension, the whole world.

“Yeah! You’ve suffered far too much. I’ve offered you my aid, so accept it already!” Mia exclaims, emotions slowly being restored from her frosted state. Young Mia, forced to defend herself and her sibling for so long. Never knowing peace. Until you all took her in. Yakumo may have been the more vocal one, but you vowed to yourself to personally protect her from further suffering.

“No.” You state. Again and again, you’ve danced this dance. Louis. Mia. Yakumo. They all beseech you to change your mind. To allow them to help. But you refuse.

You refuse to allow them to suffer more.

“This is the 12 th time we’ve watched you return. This is the 12 th time you’ve engaged them. This is the 12 th time you’ve DIED!” Yakumo yells, stepping closer. “You cannot honestly expect me to stay back! Shes my…”

“And that’s all the more reason for you to remain.” You calmly state, silencing him with your voice alone. “She is one of your closest friends. Somebody with whom you share one of your precious few remaining memories. I will  NOT allow you to suffer further.”

You point your weapon towards the other two members of your party, silencing the words you know were about to come. “The same goes to both of you. You all suffer when you die. You lose part of yourself. We have no idea how much more you can all take.”

“But I…” Lowering your weapon, you turn your back to them, facing the barrier that contains the beast within. “I have nothing to lose when I die, and nothing to gain by living.”

Steeling your resolve, you march on through the barrier, noticing with grim satisfaction as it, once again, allows only your entry, the voices of your companions fading away with every step.


End file.
